Heroes Blood
by peachysnowFan
Summary: OC demigod in here, I'll write summary later. Note that I suck making a title up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...uh I started this in English class, so I figure why not have it here.  
I was bored, did not want to play monopoly and everyone else was on a field trip. I figure why not do another cross-over fanfic.  
I hope you'll like this, warning I tend to go off topic so I won't bother making a summary until the story is finished. I'm still waiting for my friends to develop chapters from my other stories. I guess in a week, if they cannot I'll write them again. They said they want to help and they give me nothing...Dx some reliable friends I got. lol  
I am going to focus more on this for a week since I have nothing to do in school since it's ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series or Hero of Olympus series, that belongs to Rick Riordan. I do not own Assassin Creed either, that belongs to I forgot...was it Ubisoft?**

* * *

The bustling mortals seem busy, this weird place is getting annoying, is this a vision or another dream?

A person in white robes slowly stalks its target, a guttural growl been emitted when the target pass through the crowded market district. Blending in slowly stalking even more, the target turn to see an assassin, horrified he tripped and ran. Had been spotted within minutes the person in white gave chase dodging and weaving around obstacles to only soon sink in its blade through the man's throat. The next image shows the person sitting on the ledge from a high tower overlooking across the blue waters. A symbol resembling a triangle is seen, with another scene containing three people in a cave. One of the men died and the other lost its arm, the next image shown a battle and then the same white robe person getting stab in front of everyone. The symbol appeared again but this time brighter than before.

Red markings flash with gold before finally leaving a last message.

A gasp is heard from a women who jolted up awake.  
Her hand instantly came to rub her temple, sighing it was another dream again. She went straight to the bathroom wobbling over each steps for a while till she got her blood flow circulating on her legs again. Staring at herself at the mirror, she was nothing but a business woman with auburn dyed hair in a bun containing a withered poinsettia that latch her hair properly in place. Grabbing a hold of her silver heart-shaped locket with a dolphin crafted at the edge. She try relaxing her shaking hands, repeating that having weird dreams are normal for a demigod or a demigod descent.  
Opening the cabinet she picked a bottle of one of her homemade herbal medicine to calm the unfortunate headache.

She not related to Apollo, but she's pretty good making her own medicine. She always carry some if she ran out of ambrosia and nectar to heal. Although she can always jump into a body of water in case or spray herself with it. She knows due to her mother may had said 'Athena always have a plan' she doesn't remember clearly, but you can never be too careful.  
Walking back to her room, she know work starts in an hour depending if the clock is right. She stuff her business cards on her shirt pocket, packed her brand new laptop from her mother that she gotten for her birthday. The laptop almost the same yet not really since the original is special and cannot exactly be replicated, hers have some features that can help her mostly on survival for when she need to start a new life. She stuff in her fortune-telling cards gifted from her aunt and place many sharpen pencil in places she can carry.  
She may have a weapon from her father and mother, but to normal mortals she can't stab them in self-defense with a knife or sword, or pierce them with a bow and arrow.  
Her old dusty radio been on, paying attention was difficult, but she is aware hearing some phenomenon is happening outside she knows it will be a long day.

A bang was heard from below, she carefully touched her bracelet. Whatever is down there she'll slice them apart, come on she have no time to spare and dreaded getting late. Her cousin will kill her!  
Creeping towards the exit, her eyes absorbing every little thing, so far nothing abnormal. Maybe she is losing it, or she had too much sugar from last night. Then again that dream happen more than once, a frown set on her face. The Athena part of her is saying it must be a sign and she have to find the reason for it. The Poseidon side is telling her be cautious but go with the flow let it take its course. Doesn't really matter she have to wait, her brother and cousin are going to torture her soon if she doesn't hurry up.

CLINK

Few cans fell and rolled across from her, the shadow is moving, a growl can be heard. A hellhound came out and was flying towards her. She activated her bracelet a silver sword form into her hand and she gave an immediate swing disintegrating the hellhound. Well that was lovely now she had to clean up later, groaning. "Great, at least it can't get worse."  
She felt a sharp blow to her head, a dark figure standing next to her collapse form was holding a gun. Trying to stay awake only to get more of a headache and her vision blurring. Coughing out blood that drip from the inside of her nose, she starts drifting off to sleep letting the darkness claim her. She swore under her breath she'll castrate the man who butted her head with the gun.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading :)  
Please Review, and does anyone have any suggestion for a name. I'm bad at creating a name for a character, usually I have to look up multiple website and meanings to look for a perfect one.  
Kay bye, until next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't been online for a long time again ^^;  
Well Here is Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HO, and any assassin's creed series. **

* * *

There lay an auburn haired girl passed out in a white field. The girl's previous sleep-filled eyes open revealing her startling silver blue color almost reflecting a shiny version of the Sea. Blinking wide awake, she knows something does not feel right.

She attempted to get up only just a second later stumbling down by losing her footing. She whimpered softly due to her sore limbs. It took her three tries to obtain her balance. Peering down at herself, she saw herself smaller than normal. Gulping she brought up shaky hands close to her face. Normally she would hyperventilate, but unlike mortals. Her mom drilled her in on survival and the belief that anything cannot be normal to them. She began calculating the last time she was this young.

"I see you have awakened," a soft voice ranged out in the echo.

Startled, her gaze follows the voice over to another auburn hair girl much younger than herself in this form.

"Do you remember me?" inquired the young girl. She was about to say no when she noticed the other girl is dress in silver hunter's clothing, similar to her aunt Thalia. Although she is not wearing a tiara, instead her hair happen to be on a braid flowing down over her right shoulder. _She must be a hunter…maybe dad's friend._ She pause staring straight back to the girl's eyes. Except this girl have age old eyes that can consider to be ancient.  
_Artemis…_

"I see you recognize me, Aysel." Artemis gave a bright smile.

Contemplating over something, Artemis notice the changes already started.  
"Aysel, you look just like your father."

Aysel's eyebrow twitch, _okay this is not weird at all!_ Aysel thought sarcastically.  
Artemis sighed, "Aysel can you tell me the difference between all your siblings?"

She didn't miss a beat, she can spot many things. "We don't know each other since the age gap is wide, but the oldest is described to be really fast in his youth. He can sneak up or get in to many lock places. My next brother excel in war and weaponry, he doesn't really have a style." Thinking hard about the next siblings, most of them are a mystery. There are only six of them, and she only met two of them. One sibling was born during her years of high school and the second at least almost more than a decade after the first kid she personally met. "My younger sister Silena is very good with plants, and Theseus can also do archery like me."

"Ah, yes. Luke, Dylan, Boadicea, Alexander, Theseus, and Silena…" Artemis listed.

She showed Aysel her nod in approval before continuing, "and you. All have been blessed by a divine." Artemis said catching Aysel's curiosity.

"To be compared to a regular demigod getting a blessing capability. Since legacy's strength is dwindling by having more blood percentages in their mortal side each generation."

Aysel looks uncertain, "then which gods blessed who in my family?"

Sad thing to say, the goddess almost face-palmed forgetting the girl is related to a certain clueless son of Poseidon.

"Luke Jackson is blessed by Hermes." Aysel stay focus absorbing this new knowledge about her family. "My brother Hermes was overjoyed having your parents name your brother after his decease 'son'." Artemis quickly moves on, not sure if the girl caught her slip up of the foolish boy she unpleasantly met those years ago. "He visited once and blessed the boy, so he can have abilities similar to his namesake."

That explain why he was known in camp being similar to a child of Hermes. Aysel raised an eyebrow, her brother got blessed because of his name?

"The second born Dylan Themistokles Jackson is blessed by Hades." Artemis explained. "From my observation and everyone else knowledge, he was a quiet child that became fond of the son of Hades. He later asked his father Hades to bless the boy after the child became interested in things belonging in my Uncle's domain." Aysel tugged her hair lightly surprise one of them is fond of the Lord of the Dead.

"Then we have sweet, strong, and fierce Boadicea Lexi Jackson." Artemis expression elevated more, _probably since we are talking about a female. _Aysel sweat-drop. "Her case is different, your sister is the blood adopted daughter of Hestia, goddess of the Hearth."

Now Aysel gaped, she didn't know about that sibling. "H-how?"  
The goddess of the Hunt snorted finding something amusing. She corrected herself to explain more to the legacy. "Well Hestia always wanted a child, but cannot because of the Oath. Your father approved with Hestia's decision. She only receives enough blood to be considered a child of Hestia. Turning her into a normal demigod with a few control in Hestia's domain. She has a minor blessing of Poseidon, but she got a little more from Athena."

This is interesting to Aysel, but she can't comprehend why she never met them. Especially her eldest sister if she does have family being one of her aspects. Then again why is Artemis standing in front of her in this pure white space?

"Alexander Jackson got blessed by Ares, the god of war. The boy inherited your father's ability with the swords and impressed Ares with his endurance in battles." Artemis pause, "Now Aysel, you got blood adopted by me." Something 'click' in Aysel's brain.  
"I wanted a child as well, so I ask Perseus first to do the same thing as Hestia. The mist is affecting your memories of me. Mostly you will remember Thalia, well I also raise you during your visits with the Hunt. You have a minor blessing of Aphrodite, but more from Poseidon." Artemis spat the second to last part out.

Aysel froze a bit, no lies was spoken. She blinked, so this was her other mother? The term 'mother' felt right to call Artemis, 'mom' or 'mama' was used to call her original mother. No wonder she felt Artemis was familiar to her.  
"Then why I don't share any physical traits with you?" Aysel questioned.  
Her mother conjure a mirror, she was seeing a tan sixteen year old with wavy auburn hair just like Artemis. Except a shade darker and her eyes contain silver without the grey outline she always had. Clearly she does look like a female version of her father, but she can spot one or two different facial structures belonging to her original mom. The only trait of Artemis other than her coloring is her posture and maybe her womanly features, they were a bit different from her mom's thinner athletic built.

Her mother chuckled, "Aysel, you do. The mist disappear, you have reverted back to your original look."

She stared hard at Artemis, "let me guess. Theseus is blessed by Apollo and Silena surprisingly blessed by Persephone."

Again her mother gave another nod. "Apollo blood adopted," Aysel eyes bulge out. That meant Theseus is partly her cousin as well. Artemis cut her off before she was about to talk. "Long story, he was annoying. Since I did it, he wants in on it too when a few of us gods already picked one child out of your parents. His healing and prophecy ability comes from being a child of his or else if he did gave a blessing. Then Theseus will only gain archery, musical talents, and the ability to tell when someone is lying. My idiotic twin claims the Jackson's family needed a healer, but I think he just want to recreate us with you carrying my genetics and Theseus having his. Theseus has the same blessing you have." Artemis frowned thinking about a certain Sun God. "Your parents were against it too, but my brother shows how persistent he wants to be to get what he wants. Good thing I taught the daughter of Athena how to keep my brother and the son of Poseidon in line. Those two can sometimes cause mischief."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. Silena Kallisto Jackson is blessed by Persephone. She expressed her joy of flowers in front of Persephone when your Uncle brought her to the Underworld for a place to babysit at the last minute."

That was nice to know, "Mother, how old are the eldest children?" Furrowing her brow something is bugging her in the back of her mind. Was it that dream or what happen to her from her home? Or was it that both of them have been talking long enough in a void of white?

"Hmm...81, 73, 57, 50."

Her parents are immortals alongside a few of her aunts and uncles. Alexander is nineteen to twenty years older than her. Yet, she went backwards to be sixteen again despite her being mentally a 31-year-old. Gods! If Theseus is anything like Apollo, then he would argue he's the oldest since both of them appear to be twins. Being in the same age as her little brother does not sound fun with Apollo somewhat raising him. Is this some sort of joke to the twin Archers?

"Daughter?" the maiden goddess spoke awkwardly getting her spawn's attention.

"Before your eventual death." The person who attacked her with a hell-hound almost killed her? Why did he knocked her out first?  
"...We are sending you and the rest of the legacies to different dimensions." Artemis gave an exasperated sigh when she saw her daughter thoughts drifted elsewhere. "Young lady. Please, could I have your attention?" Aysel was about to refute, she had more things to think about. Except she drop them when Artemis gave her the look. "Now," Artemis made sure to add a few miner electric volts in case she's the same as the son of Poseidon. "Something is happening with the monsters and a group of mortals. We think they are collecting Demigods or anything containing godly bloods. The gods, both minor and major gods are watching their children and legacies. Currently we're sending experience demigods or satyrs to protect them, or bring them to safety." Artemis motion the space they are currently staying in. "Since you aren't my complete daughter I can interfere without breaking any ancient laws. The stupid male's death was not swift, I made sure the swine deserve the hellish punishment I can offer for harming you. I think we are in-between Realms leading to similar realities that are near us. The council agreed to send inexperience demigods to a safe place to train undetected or the same options as the legacies. The Legacies depending on their parents or godly guardian decides to send them to another dimension similar to ours. All of you have a choice to be involve and fight or go to safety."

Aysel didn't wasted a breath of a second, "I choose to fight."

She feels disappointed when her mother shook her head sadly. "Your parents, aunts, and uncles who are immortal and not affected by the ancient laws are going to fight. Their children and grandchildren are going to be in the same dimension you'll be going. They decided to not let anyone die fighting when they cannot die." The moon goddess softened her gaze, "It won't be long, we already contain a prophesy. The immortals are glad their family aren't involve in it. Daughter I'm sending my younger hunters with you. I hope you watch over them well." Artemis smiled, before giving a stern gaze. "Do not let any males go unpunished if anything happens to you nor my hunters."

She chuckle when a memory she consider to be of both Thalia and Artemis man-hating 101 class. What bewildered her greatly was that her father was also there giving tips. "Milady, why do I barely have any memories of you? Are all of us being sent together at one random place? If not what would happen if we are send to this place. Is there anything we should know about in case since this dimension is similar? Will any godly metal have an affect to those inhabitants?"  
"Barnacle-Beard, our grandchild is really similar to that sea spawn."

"Well I'm glad she's more like my son than your spawn Owl-Head."

"Lil-sis! Everyone is here!"

Artemis feels like she's going to develop a headache soon. Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hestia, Ares, Persephone, Hades, and Hermes came with their groups. Luckily the moon goddess did not have to flash out to get the younger hunters because Perseus, Annabeth, and Thalia brought them along. Clarisse the daughter of Ares, The Stolls, Nico, Will Solace, and the other immortals who were in the prophecy of the sevens arrived with their family.

A young man who appears to be in his late twenties with black windswept hair and oceanic green eyes scratch his head sheepishly, "sorry we're late, there was a little trouble in Oregon."  
"I swear your head is full of seaweeds," a beach blonde with stormy gray piercing eyes, the same age as the man next to her elbowed the dude gaining a grunt from him. He laughed out loud before giving Lord Poseidon a hug. "Hey dad, how are you?" The older version of the man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts smiled, "good, it's a fine day to go fishing."

"Ahem. If I am allow to finish with Aysel here, she still need information where we are sending them." Artemis glared at all the groups.

"No problem sister, I heard already." Athena, who's an older version of her mom smiled. "Artemis sealed your memories, before you went to camp. She did it to hide you from Zeus just like Hestia did to Boadicea over there." Her grandmother pointed at a woman who look like she barely turn thirty. The woman have fiery red hair with blonde highlights, and warm brown-grey eyes. She have mom's facial structure and hair, but dad's smile with Hestia's eyes. The woman smiled and wave at her before going back checking, making sure the five adults who appear to be ten years younger and four children with her have everything. Looking towards the nine year old goddess, who doesn't have the blonde highlights or grey eyes as her sister. Apparently she isn't the only one that share appearance with their blood-adopted parents. "The mist was suppose to disappear slowly til you reach your thirty-fifth birthday. The age Zeus cannot harm you since you already existed for so long. Yes and no. All of you may be in one area together or in different places." The wisdom goddess hand her a brochure about dimensional travels. "As it states in the brochure we made. The tricky part is what timeline some of you may end up in."

"Since the dimension we found is similar to ours. The Greeks, Roman, and any myths are actually myths. We found no deity in our trip there, there is a possibility our counterparts may had faded. Us gods also determined that any abilities we or the demigods may have works well over there. I would be careful around the mortals, there isn't any mist to cover for you, I think we made a few people in their version of area 51 to think we are extraterrestrial lifeforms. It was another argument we gods were in during that time. Good news there's no monsters to worry about because they're myths as well!" Grandmother really seem interested in that world. About the metals, your godly parents or gods who gave you a blessing will give you weapons. Anyone who already reach past in their adult age became younger to be able to protect themselves. Children who didn't reach their 20th birthday stays the age they're currently at." With that Athena signal Artemis that she is done. "My granddaughter, remember to look at the brochure for any questions," Aysel nodded.

Artemis signal the two hunters to come closer, "this is Allison a daughter of Hermes..." Allison is a brunette with blue eyes, young enough to have chipmunk type cheeks. "...and this is a clear-sighted mortal her name is Ofelia Connell." Motioning to another brunette with hazel eyes, she was only five inches taller than Allison. Artemis chanted something in ancient Greek all three of them are bind together. "To make sure you aren't separated, they will disappear once you reach your destination," Artemis explained.

"These hunting knives contain Olympian silver and iron metal that been bathed in the moonlight during the full moon. They are enchanted to appear whenever you call them." Artemis handed over the knives to her. Aysel hugged the goddess saying her goodbye. Her Parents, Poseidon, and Aphrodite walked over to her, the goddess of love keeps changing forms. She is a beautiful woman, _I guess aunt Piper's eyes did came from her mother's. _Aphrodite multicolored eyes were really eye-catching.

Her parents express how sorry they are and would not let them participate the eventual war back at home. "Sweetie," Annabeth patted her hair softly in their hug. "It's been awhile, this is probably not the best reunion." Annabeth and Percy gave an awkward smile, clearly not happy how things are going. "We'll fetch all of you after this is all over, who know maybe you might have an adventure over there." Percy shrug laughing, with his luck he might end up with an adventure if he went there. Annabeth elbowed him the second time today. "Percy," Annabeth warned. Poseidon shook his head in laughter, Aphrodite clapped her hands, "maybe she might find love over there! With the blessing I gave her I don't know how she lasted without dating anyone!"

"Aphrodite I don't think Artemis will agree with you," Grandpa Poseidon pointed out. He fished out a beautiful blue bow containing shells, quartz, corals, and one piece of pearl that resembles a rainbow. When he handed it to Aysel she can feel she's holding part of the Sea in her palm. "We made identical bows for you and Theseus. The only difference is that your initials are at the bottom." Aphrodite chose to explain, "these bows were made at my birthplace, after all these years, parts of my energy is still there. Both bows are indestructible per say they can reform in seconds if they were destroyed. Don't worry if the bow turn into sea foams while repairing, you can still shoot in that state. Oh! They make a fashionable bracelet that will never get off unless it's you. I think Arty and Apollo already supplied them with infinite type of arrows at your disposal."

"So, how do you want to do this? Transfer information to her or hope she will remember them?" Poseidon questioned the love goddess.

"Transfer information about her blessing. I still have to check on my children." Aphrodite threw pink dust all over her, Poseidon merely just tap her forehead. The migraine she have tops in her list of pain. It felt like she read a section of a library with dyslexic problem in one day, now she knows why her father barely reads or even attempt to read english.

"The pain will subside in a moment, have fun darling! Send me a prayer when you find someone attractive." With that Aphrodite walked off to find another group.  
Poseidon smile at Aysel, "If you excuse me and your parents, I have to go to Boadicea for her weapons. Your parents have to say bye to the rest of the family." With a sad nod her mother and grandfather left to meet with the others. Leaving Percy talking with Artemis behind with her. Aysel guess the two maiden goddesses are really close to her father if her memory serves correct. Perseus notice his daughter daze expression, chuckling how obvious she is. "Aysel come over here. Artemis is just filling me in how she tor-ahem deal with your attacker."  
Percy winked at Artemis, then turn back to his daughter. "Artemis and Hestia are like my second wives."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Not exactly, we agreed that Perseus is the best choice to fuse our blood with one of his children because his loyalty especially towards the daughter of Athena. He isn't cheating, or else he would have been cut into ribbons. Don't forget Athena would make his life hell if he done that to her daughter. Hestia and I are just protective to Perseus here, he is the only good male we deem acceptable. Hestia is more motherly though, and I just find his company bearable to tolerate. There was a joke made by one of my younger hunters years ago calling him daddy." She directed a glare towards the son of Poseidon, "I should had maim you when you acted like we were a couple in front of my hunter."

Percy hid behind their daughter holding his hands up like Artemis was about to shoot him. "In my defense, I'm naturally a idiotic goofball." Hoping degrading himself to the goddess will snap her away from hurting him. Artemis sigh, that statement been proven a bunch of time. He is a natural idiot.

"Okay see ya later! I have to go." Percy scurried away. He learned his lesson, enraging a goddess is a bad thing. A man-hating one though is a nightmare to face again.

* * *

Aysel is claustrophobic even with this big infinite space everyone is in. There's about give or take 50 of them standing in a giant circular symbols with ancient writing. The oldest gods are the ones sending them safely, her grandmother volunteer them stating they have the most experience. Her mother's hunters are not helping! The two hunters are squishing their sides together with her, staying away from majority of the males.  
While wearily eyeing everyone, she clenched her head hard when she experience a sharp pain. It seems like she wasn't the only one, a few of the younger kids were in tears. "This will make sure everyone knows whatever languages, dead or modern, are spoken wherever you land." Athena voice ranged out.

"Listen up, if our calculations are correct. Everyone should end up together, we have the oldest gods being careful." Annabeth spoke.

Aysel being closest to see an eighteen year old teen seven meters away, could see he was distress. Examining closely she can see he radiated just like the sun. Everything about the teen seems golden, she blink. She just registered that the teen is Apollo, her blood-adopted uncle. She can most likely smell trouble is happening in Apollo's domain.

Apollo snapped out of his short daze, and barely show any changes switching into his Roman half "We have to send them now, the Roman camp are evacuating and we receive orders from Juno to send our immortal demigods to help."

Hades roll his eyes as Hestia change into Vesta, "I'll teleport the demigods."

"No need, we just finish the last part. Change back into your greek form. We need you, me, Aphrodite, and Poseidon to balance the arrays with our energy."  
Vesta nodded and change back into Hestia, the four eldest gods slam their hands simultaneously onto their side of the column.

The last thing she saw as her group started to vaporize where they stand, is everyone waving them goodbye.

.

.

*****After Transportation*****

It was too hot, even in slumber. Sweat pour off her face and into the sandy ground. As she roll over her hand met another flesh, she doesn't remember sleeping near anyone. She remember the strange dream where she met Artemis the goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Maidens. Weird thing is that she's also her blood adopted daughter, but everything felt real. Then she remember getting attacked by a hellhound and someone knocked her out. Aysel eyes shot open and the only person she saw is a small four year old sleeping. She looks familiar, raven dark hair in messy locks. Her tan skin show signs she have been at least swimming in long exposure, she look like a younger version of her grandma Sally. _Wait...This is Silena?!_ She last seen the youngest when the young girl been at least a year and a few months.

"Well I'm glad you're awake." A deep voice spoke close to her ears.

In that instant Aysel judo flip a 32-year-old version of her father with her mom's coloring into the ground. The teens who happen to be awake laugh lightly while a few adults only stare at them, some children hold down their chuckles, while three of eldest shook their heads at them. The brightest teen with golden hair and Caribbean blue eyes whose intensity almost rivals Aysel's eyes was the loudest. "Luke, she's also part Artemis. I don't think our sister would appreciate you being so close."

Luke look smile scratching his head, "haha, I guess." Staring at the maiden goddess spawn again, he gave her a bright smile. "Sorry about that. Now I know how dad feels when mom do that."

Aysel didn't paid attention to the dude, her face appears to be indifferent when in reality she's freaking out. The dream was real, and they are somewhere in a desert far away from civilization if her tracking and sensing skills prove to be right. There is barely any vegetation in the land, the sun is not even that high up and it's smoldering hot out here. Looks like some of them already began construction and farming, she believe the place would be better if there was a forest around.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a man appearing to be in his approaching mid-twenties wave his hand in front of her. The man is almost identical to her father if he didn't have their mom's nose, and smile. "Hey there," the man extended his hand. "I'm your older brother Alexander, but you can call me Alex." She shook his hand slowly still comprehending that all of the adults appear young now.

Her face turn into a nice shade of red, everyone is still staring at her. Alex's serious face made those who keep looking in their direction to divert their eyes away from the two. The daughter of the moon goddess doesn't seem mature enough, she was mostly sheltered along with Theseus and Silena.

"We decided the main leaders are to be Boadicea Jackson, Lorene di Angelo, and Damian Grace." Which earn him a surprise look from the only child of Jason and Piper Grace, and a grim expression from the only daughter of Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. The adults and teens who voted smiled at the pair cheekily, the news was suppose to be shared the next day.

Both adult and teen conceded defeat knowing the Athena descents have already made their plan. Lorene did not like this, while Damian felt it is his sense of duty to help ensure the groups survival. "If our cousins decided then its alright," Damian gave the two other leaders a nod.

Golden boy burst out cackling, "we have our very own version of the Big Three, except without a power hungry Zeus."

Theseus is certainly a cheerful boy, her older brother, the one she judo flip bonked Theseus head and started directing both of them to work before sundown. Legacy of Dionysus and Demeter already are providing supplies they are trying to grow rapidly. She happen to notice a daughter of Hecate and her son switching each other out too busy manifesting amount of mist they manage to create to block any mortals from seeing them. Looks like everyone is not taking chances to being seen even if they are isolated with large rocks providing cover and defenses. The mortals that came with them are in awe seeing other abilities than their own family, she did caught her niece and nephews comments that their spouses are working back in their home world.

It has been weeks since their arrival here, the place expanded and became an island. The legacy of Athena manage to figure out they are somewhere in the crusades era after an eventful episode of men with crosses tried to invade their turf. The invaders still be alive if it weren't for one of their members harassing a mortal teenager/woman married to a legacy of Hephaestus. It also angered the group when they understood the men suggesting them to be slaves. Every female seethed in disgust when the invaders wanted them for sick pleasure and what they will do to their children. No one was more angered than Aysel, she wanted to make them suffer and later desecrate their corpse. Theseus had to hold her back, he believe it was another parents influence she obtain. The legacy of Dionysus made quick work entrapping the strangers in vines, and suffocate them by pulling them deep into the sand. Burying the filths alive with two legacy of Pluto's help verifying their passing. Dylan and Damian made everyone agree to form their camp into an island, Damian wanted them to be isolated with rocks and forest covering them. Dylan gave a slight logic that the mortals are not able to swim being so 'primitive', he snorted to the fact these people will drown to death. Luke join along his brother laughing about no 'boats' since the environment doesn't have trees like them.

Aysel is still confuse about her dreams, her visions of the three man haven't vanish. Her pretend twin tried to provide medical assistance to his big sister, but nothing helped her sleep at night. "Theseus has Meredith and Johnny created a barrier similar to camp Half-Blood yet?"  
Theseus scratch his cheek deep in thought, "you meant Alex's wife and son? Hmm...I think so. Magic folks are not limited here."

_I guess I can count my blessings he is different from Apollo._ She wouldn't have survive his company if he also became annoying just like her uncle with her mother. She had a few memories back and some of them were her mother's disdain with her uncle. Aysel's little brother seems more sensible and restrained, then again the Solace's family aren't like Apollo either. The only trait they seem to share is their love for music and healing. During their trip to Damascus, they had to play the roles of being twins. Surprisingly she didn't mind one bit, keeps the guards and any males away from her.

A person step out of the shadow and shocked the two teens, both of them glared at their cousin Lorene. "Maggots! We need to get more animals, prepare to go to Damascus tomorrow." The two archers sighed, at least they will avoid the legacy of Aphrodite hygiene experiments tomorrow.

* * *

**Please Review :3**

**I hope this is good, I'm really not great in grammar and style. Well I'm trying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I haven't been on, but I'm still making stories up. I actually had this chapter for months waiting to be added.  
****Thanks for choosing this this to read. I'm not very good in making stories, I just build it up where it can lead to nowhere or have an ending that doesn't make sense. xD**

**I haven't finish one online, so I'm actually curious how I might change it up a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or PJO and HOO series.**

* * *

In a dark damp corridor of a temple, there stood an old man keeping watch. The elderly man stood nervously, he did not know why the group of men he lead towards the temple wants to be here. They were gone for a long time, hopefully they would return soon. As he waited the sounds of footsteps were coming closer, but can't tell where it's coming from.

"Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die."

It was too late for the warning. A figure in a white robe and hood runs up behind the elderly man forcing him to his knees before plunging a hidden blade into the back of his throat. The old man gurgled before collapsing, the life in his eyes drain away. Two more people dress in robes run up to catch up with the younger man.

"An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade." The youngest of the three said in admiration.

"Not fortune. Skill. Watch a while longer and you might learn something." The silent man regarded.

"Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the master's taught us." The older brother of the youngest scoffed.

Altair felt irritated. "And how would you have done it?"

Malik does not like how Altair always disregard the Creed all because his rank is higher. Especially his way will corrupt Kadar, he would not have his little brother learning from a man who seeks danger without caution. Malik start lecturing. "I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed."

Atair ignored Malik in favor of his way. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task. Only how it's done." The youngest nodded soaking up the words coming from the master assassin.

Malik began to argue. "But this is not the way of-" Altair cut him off coldly, finality in his tone. "My way is better."

Malik had enough and wave off towards them. "I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further." He warned specifically towards the arrogant white robe man.

After his older brother left, Kadar turns towards Altair, hoping to get some answers. "What is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me. Only that I should be honored to have been invited."  
The oldest of the two didn't really care if it is confidential or not. "The Master believes the Templars have found something beneath the Temple mount."

"Treasure?" Kadar answer disbelievingly.

"I do not know. All that matters is that the master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it." They then jump advancing towards where Malik headed off to. There was a Templar standing in the way with his back towards the small group of assassins. Altair kills the Templar and the two brothers move in.

"There!" The oldest brother pointed out to his younger brother. "That must be the Ark!"  
Kadar shocked with what he is seeing. "The... Ark... of the Covenant?"

"Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story." Altair scoffed.

"Then what is it?" The youngest asked curiously wanting to know what the other assassin think.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!" Malik warned.

Below them, two Templar soldiers led by a man with a long white hooded cape entered and pointed. "I want this through this gate by sunrise!" The man with the cape is bald and have an accent indicating he is french. The french man turns towards the two lesser Templars. "The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!"

"Robert de Sable. His life is mine." The arrogant assassin declared getting ready to dispose Robert.

"No! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." Malik try to divert Altair's intentions, but Altair didn't care. "He stands between us and it. I would say it's necessary."  
Malik tried again a warning tone. "Discretion, Altair!"

Altair not liking Malik preventing him to kill Robert, spat out. "You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy. And here we have a chance to be rid of him!"

Exasperated by the man's arrogance. "You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third." Malik pointed out, and irritatingly warned the arrogant man harshly, "Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"

Altair scowled. "I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me."

He climbs down and approaches the Templars. The two assassin following after him. "Hold Templars!" The stubborn man shouted.

"You are not the only ones with business here." The french man looks in fake relief. "Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?" The smug look in Robert face pisses Altair off.

"Blood." Altair lunges at Robert with his hidden blade. "No!" Malik tries to stop him, but it was in vain as Robert hit Altair face and grabbed hold of his hidden blade.  
Robert squeeze Altair's neck. "You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die." Robert throws Altair through some scaffolding, collasping the room and separated him from the other two assasssins.

A shout was heard, coming from Robert. "Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!" The fight commence in the other side. Altair not seeing a way back had no choice, but to get out of Solomon's Temple. Altair knew the other two assassins chances to survive is none right now.

* * *

On his way to cross the desert, Altair caught a glimpse of the new island filled with vegetations he have never seen. He had heard stories from the civillians talking about the "Lord" granted a place filled with everything to live off the land, but anyone who tried reaching the island is granted an immediate death. Who knows what animals inhabit the land and the mysterious glow it emits at dusk to dawn. If it wasn't death, then the people walk aimlesssly in a deep veil of mist until they reach to their starting point. Some not even aware how dangerous the deep water pulls them in, a few had luck to survive the whirlpools and constant storms. To the people, the island had been deemed as a new sacred/cursed land. Far from any other civilization, but closer to Masyaf.

Altair can see Masyaf, he can see his homeland getting closer. Once he reached the gates, he handed off his horse to one of the apprentice position at the stables. In the town square, a random man in a short robe and unhooded waves and approaches Altair. "Altair! You've returned!" Recognizing the dark bearded man, Altair greeted back, "Rauf."

"It is good to see you unharmed. I trust your mission was a success?" Altair ignore the jubilant man. "Is the master in his tower?"

Rauf happily said "Yes, yes. Buried in his books as always. No doubt he expects you." Altair nodded. "My thanks, Brother." Rauf playfully hit Altair's arm. "Safety and peace, Altair." Altair ignore the jibe. "On you as well."

Altair goes through the town and up the slopes of the mountain to reach the castle, he tries to enter the Assassin fortress. He was stopped by an unhooded Assassin who was leaning at the entrance. The pig-headed bearded man greets him sarcastically. "Ah. He returns at last."

Altair greeted back plainly, wishing for the man to disappear. "Abbas." Abbas looks behind Altair, not seeing his fellow brothers. "Where are the others?"  
To spite Altair, Abbas tempted to rile him up. "Did you ride ahead hoping to be the first one back? I know you are loathe to share the glory."

Altair said nothing. Abbas continued. "Silence is just another form of assent."  
Altair spoke harshly, "have you nothing better to do?"

Abbas gave him a glance over ignoring him and spoke, "I bring word from the master. He waits for you in the library." Abbas leans forward towards Altair, in a false conspiring whisper. "Best hurry. No doubt you're eager to put your tongue to his boot."  
Altair scowled, venom lace in his words. "Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat."

Abbas face scrunch as he grumbled. "There'll be plenty of time for that later." Abbas drawled, "brother."  
Altair does not spare any ounce of his attention to the weasel anymore. He enters the fortress and passes through the courtyard. He makes his way inside the building and up the stairs to meet with his master.

An age-old man in black robes greeted him, "Altair."

Altair bowed. "Master."

His master gave a slight hand gesture, "Come forward. Tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the Templar's treasure."

Altair knows not to lie, his pride is not greater than the punishment the Mentor is able to hand. "There was some trouble, Master. Robert de Sable was not alone." His master not seeing anything troubling answer, "When does our work ever go as expected? It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are."

Altair spoke up. "This time it was not enough..."

Not sure what his favorite assassin meant. "What do you mean?"

His favorite assassin admitted his faults, "I have failed you..."

Dumbfounded his best student failed, Al Mualim started interrogating him. "The treasure?"

"Lost to us." Altair answer not caring.

"And Robert?" The old man tried holding in his raging temper.

"Escaped." Altair felt bitter acknowledging Robert still out there.

The Mentor of the Assassins took a few deep breaths, in a low harsh tone that would scare any civilian and lower ranking Assassins to death. "I send you, my best man, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before. And you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses!"

"I did-" His master silenced him. "Do not speak! Not another word!"

The old man shook his head wandering off thinking, "this is not what I expected. We'll need to mount another force."

Altair still sore that Robert beat him like he was nothing more than a fly, only care about killing the french man he despise. "I swear to you I'll find him. I'll go and-" Al Mualim cut him off again, tired of Altair. "No! You'll do nothing! You've done enough!"

Looking around after some minutes already passed, Al Mualim asked. "Where are Malik and Kadar?"

Altair looked down avoiding his master's eyes. "Dead."

An interruption came in, it was Malik, the oldest of the two brothers. Altair doesn't turn towards him, opting to stay stoic. Malik is clutching his left arm which is covered in blood. Malik out of breath "No! Not dead!"

"Malik?" Al Mualim questioned.

"I still live at least!" Malik shouted angrily. Al Mualim pressed forward. "And your brother?"

"Gone." Malik said sorrowfully before directing his aggression towards Altair. "Because of you!" Malik pointed at Altair, the master assassin defended himsef. "Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do."

Malik despising Altair excuses, yelled. "Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided!" He slowed still grieving over the death of his brother Kadar, "and my brother... my brother would still be alive!" "Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today." Malik spoke spitefully in a hard tone.

"Nearly?" The old man became interested quick.

Malik nodded, "I brought what your favorite failed to find. Here, take it."

One of the researcher assassin in the library downstair came in carrying the treasure. Malik just tired of today warned his master. "Though it seems I have returned with more than just their treasure..." Another assassin came in panically running, "Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!"

"So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared." Al Mualim turn back towards Altair, in a commanding cold tone. "As for you, Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home."

Altair nodded, "It will be done."

The courtyard was filled with civilians and assassin coming either in or out of the fortress. Altair quickly cut through the courtyard and is stopped at the fortress entrance. Rauf walks up to him with two others behind him. "Altair! It's good you've come." Rauf breathed. "We need your help."

"What's happened?" Altair questioned. "Templars. They attack the village. Most of our people were able to get away. Most... but not all." Rauf rushed in explaining. Altair wanting him to get to the point. "What do you need me to do?" Rauf sighed, sometimes the other man can be dense. "Distract the Templars. Keep them occupied while I rescue those still trapped inside." Altair blandly said, "As you wish."

Altair makes his way through the village. The whole place was in turmoil as the villagers ran for their life. A Templar Knight attack him on sight, but he finish him off as he continued down. Altair threw the next Templar to the ground and stab him to the ground with his sword. Being on top of one of the upper slopes, he jumped and landed on one of the Templar. Instantly driving his hidden blade into the enemy's neck. He helped the Assassins with the enemy in order for the remaining civillians to escape to safety. Altair kills them all as he moves toward the village gates where he see Abbas and the rest are battling the majority of the Templars. "Break off the attack and return to Masyaf! Al Mualim commands it!" Abbas ordered. The Assassins break up the attacks and start retreating towards the fortress.

The whole courtyard was filled with wounded villagers and assassins. Altair heads toward the library for more orders, but stops as Rauf calls out to him. "Altair, come. Al Mualim's not done with us yet."

"Where are we going?" Altair spoke seriously.

"Up there. We've a surprise planned for our guests. Just do as I do. It should become clear soon enough." Rauf pointed to one of the fortress's towers. They both climb a ladder and got into a room, Altair follows Rauf up again to another ladder, and through to a balcony area overlooking the land.

"Stand on that platform, Altair." Rauf pointed to a platform at the far right. Altair stands on the platform without any hesitation and saw Robert De Sable approaching the fortress with his forces.

"Heretic! Return what you have stolen from me!" Robert shouted looking up at Al Mualim. Which the old man is standing high up on the Fortress walls.

Al Mualim dismiss Robert as he shouted down. "You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!"

Robert snorted, as he challenge the old man. "You play a dangerous game!"

Al Mualim made an arm gesture indicating 'no' to Robert, challenging back. "I assure you, this is no game!"

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" Robert angrily commanded to his soldiers.

One of the Templars drag out an Assassin and quickly murder the robe man in front of everyone.

Robert look back up at Al Mualim and boasted. "Your village lays in ruins and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain, when the wells run dry and their food is gone?"

Al Mualim does not feel threaten from Robert, his mind is not weak. "My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it, and the rewards it brings!"

Robert seeing it is pointless with the old fool, he hardly care for the Assassins. "Good! Then they shall have it all around!"

That was Rauf cue to explain next. "Follow me, and do so without hesitation."

Al Mualim yells out. "Show these fool knights what it is to have no fear!"

Al Mualim made a signal pointing towards the sky. "Go to God!"

Altair, Rauf, and the unnamed Assassin recognize the signal and dive into the haystacks below the balcony. Altair likes doing the leap of faith, he feels the thrill in anything dangerus. Once he made it out of his haystack safely.

The unnamed Assassin brought the other two attention. "Ahhh! Oww! Oh my leg! Aah! Oh my leg!" Rauf rush to the injure Assassin. "Quiet... or the Templars will hear us!"  
Inside Altair scoff at the man, how on earth did a trained assassin hurt himself from a mere leap to a haystack.

Rauf turns towards the Master Assassin, "I'll stay behind and tend to him. You'll have to go ahead without us. The ropes there will lead you to a trap we've set. Go and release it. Bring death upon our enemies."

Without wasting anymore time, Altair quickly makes his way to a guard tower just above Templars. Slashing his sword, he unleashes a trap, sending several rolling logs down to trample the Templars.

Altair enjoyed the chaos he inflicted towards the Templars. The many that were retreating got knock out and push off the mountain and dump into the lower level of water. Altair scanned the grounds looking for Robert, he "tch" when he saw the Frenchman escaped unharmed.

As the coast was clear and the Templars fled from Masyaf. Altair made it back, two Assassins came walking both his sides and directs him to stand in front of Al Mualim. The other onlookers starts piling within the courtyard of the fortress ready to hear the master's announcement.

Al Mualim spoke proudly."You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again."

"Tell me, do you know why it is you are successful?" Al Mualim questioned.

Altair just stared at his master.

Seeing as he's not getting an answer out of his misbehaving Assassin. "You listened!" The old mentor said as if it's an epiphany.

"Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's Temple, Altair, all of this would have been avoided." Al Mualim wave his hand in a semi-circle in front of him, gesturing that he is talking about the event that past moments ago.

Altair not one for a lecture interrupted. "I did as I was asked."

Al Mualim face twisted. "No, you did as you pleased!"

Still frustrated with his Assassin, "Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed-your disregard for our ways!"

The Grandmaster of the Assassin Order signal the two Assassins at Altairs sides to restrain him.

Interlocking both his arm to his back. Altair caught surprise yelled. "What are you doing?!" He tried breaking free of the assassins' hold.

Al Mualim ignored the troublesome Assassin and proceeded to explain. "There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassiun's Creed," he came forward and grabbed Altair's chin dragging his head up for the assassin to pay attention, "three simple tenets, which you seem to forget. I will remind you. First and foremost: Stay your blade-"

Altair interrupt, "-from the flesh of an innocent. I know."

Al Mualim slap Altair with the back of his hand. "And stay your tongue!" The old man spat back. "Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple?"

Altair move his head away not willing to look at his mentor. The Master was not done yet, he wanted to rip the disgraceful Assassin a new one. "He was innocent! He did not need to die. Your insolence knows no bounds."

Al Mualim got near Altair and stands in front of him, clenching both of his hands. "Make humble your heart child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands!"

Al Mualim back off a bit. "The second tenet is that which gives us strength: Hide in plain sight." Then he sneered at his student with bulging aggressive eyes. "Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember?" Altair watched as his mentor mocked him waving his hand around like he had no clue. "Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck!"

Altair finally sees how angry his master looks towards him. "The third and final tenet, the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the Brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect!"

The Master of the Brotherhood want to strike his assassin again, "Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today was lost because of you!"

Al Mualim looked away reaching for something in his robe. "I'm sorry, truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor." Finally drawing out a dagger.

Altair knowing he is sentence to death replied back, "I am not a traitor."

Al Mualim waving the dagger in a circular motion before looking at the fallen assassin. "Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altair." As he finished, Al Mualim stabs Altair deeply into his abdominal.

"Ugh!" The fallen assassin groan in pain before everything in his vision blacked out.

* * *

Everything was dark, Altair doesn't know what is happenning. In his mind if this was death then all the other religions about the afterlife is false. His last memory was getting stab and the pain that came with it. He see brightness coming in and out whenever he attempts to see. Once his eyes stops feeling numb, he quickly opens his eyes to see Al Mualim standing in front of him at his desk.

"I am... alive? But I saw you stab me... felt death's embrace." Altair was puzzled, feeling his body functioning well.

Al Mualim start explaining to the confuse simpleton. "You saw what I wanted you to see, and then you slept the sleep of the dead. Of the womb, that you might awake, and be reborn."

Altair understood he have been poisoned. "To what end?"

Al Mualim not wanting to lose his assassin attention again. "Do you remember, Altair, what it is the Assassins fight for?"

"Peace, in all things."

Al Mualim nodded. "Yes, in all things. It is not enough to end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within as well. You cannot have one without the other."

"So it is said." Al Mualim vexed with Altair's attitude. "So it is! But you my son, have not found inner peace! It manifests in ugly ways! You are arrogant and overconfident." Altair annoyed with the old man glared. "Were you not the one to say nothing is true and everything is permitted?"

Altair already making Al Mualim enraged, the grandmaster scorned at the man. "You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my child. It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish, it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack!"

"Then what is to become of me?" Altair demanded.

Al Mualim circle his way from behind his desk to face the problematic man. "I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us. Malik thinks it only fair-your life in exchange for his brother's. But this would be a waste of my time and your talents." He further elaborate Altair's punishment. "You'll see that you've been stripped of your positions. Your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order. I am offering you a chance at redemption. You'll earn your way back into the Brotherhood."

Altair knew the master wouldn't have killed him, he was Al Mualim's best. "I assume you have something planned."

Al Mualim nodded. "First you must prove to me you remember how to be an Assassin."

Altair confuse. "So you'd have me take a life?" Killing is what Assassins are known for.

Al Mualim denied. "No. Not yet, at least. For now you are to become a student once again."

Altair thinks that is a waste of his skills. "There is no need for this."

Al Mualim shook his head, and began reprimanding Altair like a child. "Others tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on you will track them yourself." Altair glared. "If this is what you wish." Al Mualim harden his word, wanting to implant his fist into the arrogant assassin's head. "It is."

Altair sighed, grumbling. "Then tell me what it is I must do." Al Mualim is behind his desk once more. "We have been betrayed. Someone was assisting Robert de Sable. One of our own. You must find him and bring him here for questioning."

Altair already want to get the task done. "What can you tell me of the traitor?"

Al Mualim in a fake glee. "Ah, but that's just it. I've given you all I will. The rest is up to you." Seeing as the master is done with him, Altair leaves the library. He passes through the courtyard, but as he attempts to leave the fortress, another Assassin was waiting there for him. The Assassin greeted. "Safety and peace, Altair."

Altair rudely cut in. "You're in my way." The Assassin ignored the demoted Assassin's comment. "Yes, Al Mualim has asked that I assist you... remind you how it is we hunt our prey."

Irritated, Altair cut him off again. "I know how it works."

The other Assassin sighed. "Be that as it may, I have no desire to disobey." Altair disrupt the other Assassin again. "Then be quick!"

Not one to feel the man's anger quicken his words. "The Assassin have many tools at their disposal."

Altair in disdain with another lecture. "Yes, yes. We can eavesdrop, we can pickpocket, or we can use violence to intimidate." The Assassin laughed off the other man's anger. "Good, then you remember."

Altair tired listening all the lectures. "Then you'd have me walk amongst the others and learn what I can about the traitor?"

The Assassin nervously responded back. "Yes, begin by going to the village market. That's where we first spotted the traitor."

Surprise they didn't got the traitor. "You know who it is?"

His fellow brother mumbled mysteriously. "Perhaps..."

"Then give me a name and let's be done with it." Altair demanded hoping the Assassin didn't knew about his punishment from their Mentor.

Not a man that would disobey, dismiss Altair's demand. "That's not the way it works. Now go, and remember: begin you search in the village market."

While Altair explores the village, he found two man conversing suspiciously. He sits down on a nearby bench at a good distance to eavesdrop in on the conversation.

The first villager hastily whispered. "I know what I saw. Masun opened the gate. He let the Templars in!"

The second villager alarmed. "Then you must tell Al Mualim!"

The first man shook his head. "I can't! Masun did not act alone. Someone inside the fortress helped him."

The other man questioned. "What makes you say this?"

The first villager spoke seriously. "He exchanges letters with someone inside. The basket weaver carries them for him."

The second man denies the man's excuses. "That's no reason to stay silent."

The first villager interjects. "Ah! But the weaver delivered him a letter just before the attack. I suspect it held the order to open the gate."

The other man not seeing a problem with reporting. "Then speak to the weaver! He can name Masun's accomplice." Again the other man shook his head, thinking it wasn't easy. "He's disappeared! Hiding for fear of being dragged into this." "Ha! Probably inside of one of his own baskets!" The second villager joked.

Altair left his position from the bench and proceeded where the basket weaver home is located. The weaver is seen speaking with a woman, he can see the woman is being persistent as the weaver is denying any services. Altair eavesdrop more into the conversation til he found what he needed to know. "Is this about the letter?" The woman asked.

"W-what letter?" The weaver felt nervous.

The woman continued. "The letter you received when I got here. Bad news?" Shaking, the weaver decided to end the conversation quick. "I don't know what you're talking about. Listen, I'll see what I can do, but please, I need to be alone right now. Come back later." The woman complied. "As you wish."

The pair broke off to their separate ways, the weaver cautiously walk fidgeting and glancing everywhere. He have to be careful since most of the populations are Assassins. Altair follows the man and silently grabs the letter from his back pocket. The letter informs Altair of the traitor's location. He heads towards the traitor and the voice of Masun gradually gets louder. Altair gaze fell onto Masun, who's preaching. "I see the way you look at me. Hear the things you say! A traitor! I am not a traitor! It's Al Mualim who's betrayed us! You'll see! Soon, all your eyes will be opened to the truth! We stand upon the threshold between this world and the new one! A better place where all might live as equals! But men, like Al Mualim, would see this dream destroyed! Tuesday's attack was but a first, and more will follow unless you repent! Give up your wicked ways. Rise up against the madman of Masyaf! See through his lies!"

Masun finish his speech and leaves the vicinity. Altair follows him to an isolated area, the assassin smirks thinking ways to interrogate the man, but stopped when he remember he is back to a novice. The only thing he can do at the moment is to assault him. He went behind the man and start pounding him, the man recover and start fist fighting the stubborn man. Just to end it Altair grab the traitor and threw him against the stone wall. "Enough! I yield, I yield!" Masun screeched going down on his knees.

Altair look at the pathetic man in front of him. "Speak quickly then. I've no interest in your games. Why did you betray us, and who do you serve?" Masun still shielding himself with his hand. "We serve the Templars. You should too. Their cause is just."

"We?" Altair questioned.

The traitor look around and spoke quietly towards the assassin. "Jamal. He told me of their plans. Asked me to open the gate." Altair clenched his jaw together, feeling furious. "You betrayed us. We, who called you "brother" and kept you safe from harm."

The traitor defended himself. "I did what I believed was right. And if you must kill me for it... so be it. I am not afraid to die." Altair glared at the traitor. "Your fate is not for me to decide. It's Al Mualim who will judge."

*****Back to Al Mualim Office*****

Al Mualim holding a sword behind him, recite what the accuse have done. "You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer to these charges?" Masun believing he has done good. "I deny nothing. I am proud of what I did! My only regret is that they failed."

Al Mualim stared at the man, heading towards the traitor with his sword ready. Tries once again, "I offer you a chance to repent... to renounce the evil in your heart." Masun insulted. "It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent." Al Mualim just stared. "Then you will die." Al Mualim quickly sliced through the traitor's heart.

Turning his attention to his demoted assassin. "You did well, Altair, and have earned the right to carry a blade once more." Al Mualim hands him the sword he just used to end the traitor's life. Altair kicked the dead body aside. "What will become of the one who helped him?"

"That remains to be seen. Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and twisted. These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we will shall see what sort Jamal is." The grandmaster explain in contempt.

"I've passed your test then. What now?" Altair asked.

Al Mualim released a deep chuckle. "Oh my child, we've only just begun."

He smirked grabbing a scroll from his desk, "I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die."

A scowled etched on his face as he spat. "They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the Crusades continue. You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region, and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed."

"Nine lives in exchange for mine."

Al Mualim nodded, raising his hands up as if seeing an angel on top. "A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?"

Altair replied. "Only where I need begin."

"Very well. Ride for Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall. Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer." Al Mualim attached a note to a carrier pigeon, and it flies out the window.

"If you believe it's best." Altair is against having a Rafiq help, seeing as he didn't need them unless it is to have a place to stay.

Al Mualim making sure his assassin attitude doesn't get in the way. "I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his consent."

Angered, Altair shouted. "What nonsense is this? I don't need his permission! It's a waste of time!"

Al Mualim points his finger at him, irritated. "It's the price you've paid for the mistakes you've made! You'll answer not only to me, but all the Brotherhood as well now." Altair simmered down, worsening his punishment by being upset is a bad thing. "So be it."

Al Mualim dismiss him. "Take your equipment and go. Prove you are not yet lost to us. Oh, and before my old age caught up to me, report back any...strange foreigners. The group disappear every time whenever they travel to a city."

Stroking his beard, the old man look out of his window. "These people must have the answers about the new island. The one that mysteriously appear out of nowhere. It may be possible they are the only one who can access the land."

Altair stared at his Mentor. "Are they a threat, Master?"

The old man stared back contemplating. "For now, no. Depends, if we can get answers from these people."

Altair nodded, "I'll try my best."

Altair bowed, receiving his orders then reclaim his hidden blade, fastening it to his arm. He left the library determine to gain back his previous rank.

* * *

**Hehe ^^; well there's ch 3. Please Review/Favorite/Follow.**

**Thanks for reading! Anyone who wants to know my updating speed, I tried, but maybe I should just update my stories randomly. As long as my update didn't exceed waiting for four years then I'm good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey, I'm not sure if anyone read this type of crossover anyway. Especially an OC story one.  
So since I'm insanely busy in school my updates are going to be twice as long. My story update patterns will be from this order: Silver Particles, Is it Always About Go?, Heroes Blood, The Red Flash Alchemist. Although I may break the pattern and update another story more.**

**Thanks to everyone who's taking their time to read this. Makes me happy even if I'm a terrible writer. Don't like it, then don't read it. Go ahead and click on that arrow to go back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Series of Assassin Creed or Percy Jackson. They belong to Rick Riordan and Ubisoft. **

* * *

On a normal random day to the market, Theseus likes to believe everything is peaceful despite the ongoing events in this era. He hoped, that was till a smelly hooded man tried to run over his cousin with a…horse?  
He can handle his companion's complaints, but trying to prevent their _supernatural _abilities from being known in public was difficult with two hellions wanting to chase down the man. They don't need to start a witch hunt! He accomplished calming down his older sister, now the granddaughter of Hades and Zeus…that's asking to get electrified.

"Calm down Lorene." A pretend sixteen year old tries to placate the older teen.

"Why should I calm down? That crazy man can't even drive a damn horse! He almost ran over me if it wasn't for you two getting that horse's warning." Minor electric sparks zapping around the dark haired girl. She'll electrify the bastard next time if she spots the white robe he's wearing. Jokes on her, the rocker punk knew he disappear, and most guys here wear white robes!

"Um...you can't drive a horse." Aysel deadpanned, before continuing. "I think you meant ride, and who cares. At least we're resting from that long path we took."

"Be glad we finish hiking through the mountains." Theseus reasonably agreed with his older sister. Lorene needs to chill, females are not that violent and temperamental at this time period. The golden boy sighs wanting to get their shopping list done. He doesn't want to keep wearing a head covering. He can sense his older sister agitation to her own head covering and long dress she had to wear.

"Tch. We should had use our secret underground path, we would had gotten to Damascus by now." The granddaughter of two of the Big Three complained.

Aysel twitched. _Was Aunt Thalia this annoying?_ She remembers glimpse of Thalia during her time in the Hunt. _Nope she wasn't, she was bossy and overly confident._ She guess Lorene inherited her blabbing mouth from her Uncle Nico, he always complained when her father wet him.

"Then how are you going to explain about people popping out of the ground in broad daylight?" Theseus pointed out.  
"If we're seen we could just make them think they went mental. People here are too superstitious." Lorene shrugged.

"That's not nice." Theseus commented.

Aysel groan, the shopping won't get done if they just stand and argue the whole day.

"Look we are almost there. Can you see the large gate because it's right in front of you." Aysel snarked sarcastically.

The dark haired girl look past her cousins' shoulder, the city gates is in front of her.

"Oh." Lorene shut her mouth.

"I...I-i knew that." She weakly boasted.

Aysel and Theseus both rolled their eyes. Why were they paired up with her again?

They lightly jogged towards the entrance. The trio pause watching a man getting harass by the guards. Lorene hands hover on top of the hilt of her sword, fighting the urge to make a scene with these mortals.

"Uh...yeah, come on guys. Move along, we can't go hero especially you two. That scholar can find help on its own." Theseus weakly smiled.

The atmosphere around the three teens could not be any more depressing. Feeling disappointed to leave a victim with his tormentors, just to blend in to this backwash society.

"Halt! What is your business in this city?" The guard questioned them, mostly paying attention towards Theseus for an answer.

"My cousin, sister-" Theseus motioned towards the two females near him, "-and I are going to visit a relative here in Damascus."

The guard glance at his companions, seeing them hungrily leering down at the females. They are beautiful even if they can't see much, their eyes have life in them that any female around here doesn't. The young man's eyes and appearance puts all the other men to shame. Some of the guards are not even ashamed to go far as raping males, if the male in question is highly attractive. The only married guard in the group decided to let them in before a guard decided to use an excuse to gang up on them just for the sake of pleasure.

"You may go, enjoy your visit in the city."

Theseus humbly thanked the guard and fast walked sensing the other guards' intention. He gripped his older sister by the arm knowing she sensed the same thing he did. The trio speed walked and changed their paths repeatedly in case the guards at the gate followed them.

The assassin rode his horse carelessly out of anger. How dare the other assassins joke about his punishment! Once he arrives to Damascus the entrance seems guarded, no way he can climb the city's wall. He stopped his search to rescue a scholar, the defenseless man turns out to be useful. The scholar helped him sneak into the city.

The first thing Altair accomplish was by climbing a tower to get a layout of the city. Luckily he can see the Rafiq's location. He headed to the Assassin's Bureau, he needs to accomplish this mission quick. He doesn't want to stay as a novice forever! Altair enter the bureau from the rooftops alerting the Rafiq of his presence.

The Rafiq looks up from his pottery, "Altair. It's good to see you. And in one piece."

Altair returned the greeting. "You as well, friend."

To hell with it, the Rafiq knows Altair can't disrespect him unless he wants his permission to assassinate. "I'm sorry for your troubles."

Altair didn't want the conversation to take place. "Think nothing of it."

The Rafiq not caring reported. "A few brothers of yours were here earlier, in fact. Oof, if you'd heard the things they'd said..." He pause giving a subtle glance at the ex-master assassin. "I'm certain you'd have slain them where they stood."

Gritting his teeth, Altair dismiss that notion. "It's quite alright."

The man spoke whimsically. "Yes, you've never been one for the Creed, have you?"

Altair held his tongue, if he wants his mission. Altair cannot anger any Rafiqs. "Is that all?"

The Rafiq wave him off. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself. What business brings you to Damascus." As if not knowing himself, he did receive a notification from the master.

"A man named Tamir. Al Mualim takes issue with the work he does. I'm meant to end it." The arrogant assassin spoke then demanded. "Now tell me where to find him."

The Rafiq jokingly spoke. "Surely you remember how to track an enemy."

Altair was quick to answer. "Of course!" As if insulted, he went on to explain what he remembers. "Learn where he will be and when. But that sort of work is best left for..." Realizing his mistake, and what position he is in the Brotherhood. "I understand."

The man gives him a smug look. "Go and search the city. Determine what he's planning and where he works. Preparation makes the victor."

Altair sighed. "What can you tell me of him?"

"Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant." The Rafiq stated. "So the Souk district should be your destination. I would suggest you seek out the following places" He pointed different districts on his map. "A small souk northeast of here, the madrasah to our east. And in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places and he should become well known to you."

Altair wince. "I assume you want me to return to you when this is done."

He never had to talk to a Rafiq to kill before, he always done his assassination. Al Mualim wanted him to suffer for his disobedience.

The Rafiq of Damascus stared at the other man as if he just saw an incompetent child. "Yes. Come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker," he pointed a finger at Altair, "and you'll give us Tamir's life.

Altair nodded. "As you wish."

The owner of the bureau went back to his pottery. Preoccupied with his painting, without sparing a glance. "Remember, Altair, if you find yourself in trouble, and the city turned against you, return to the bureau. I can shelter you from the storm." Altair let loose a huff, "Is that all?"

The Rafiq shook his head. "Be warned though, if your enemies are too close, my door will remain closed, until you've lost them. Do you understand?"

Altair sighed, "Yes. To bring the enemy inside would compromise the Brotherhood."

"Very well. Off you go." The Rafiq cheerfully pointed the way out.

Altair leaves the bureau, his first target was beating up a man, and then ending his life as he had nothing better to give. The next knowledge to gain, he has to race across rooftops to catch an informant. A few pickpockets here and there, Altair was almost finish gathering enough intel. As he strolled down the street looking for an informant, he crashed into another person knowing the pot that was held about to meet the floor. Altair ignored his victim, not the first women he accidentally crashed or shoved his way through. Altair began to walk away, expecting to hear a pot shattering and curses. He did heard colorful words, where on earth did this woman learn such language?  
His assassin reflex failed to warn him that a pot was hurled towards his back.

Altair spun around in a heat of rage, what a disrespectful woman, he thought. The woman turns out to be a small girl five years his junior. That explains her impudent action towards him. Altair study her form as if she was an enemy, her posture is that of a highborn warrior watching him with glowing azure guarded eyes. Those eyes searing his soul like it's the foulest presence she have the displeasure of meeting with her own gaze.

He smirked when he saw her eyes flickering with recognition. Good, she knows he is an assassin and shouldn't be trifle with. "Well little girl, are you going to apologize and beg for your life?"

Aysel gotten mostly half of her shopping list done, it was so tedious she have to waste part of her awareness to watch out for pickpockets. Some civilians in the area already lost their things, so far she didn't ran into one. She cannot wait to head back to the island! The sun heat on her extremely covered up body is unbearable in this time of year. Maybe she should had listen to Boadicea lesson on how to keep cool. Something about having water flow on the inside? The more she reflect on her past decision, the more she wanted to slap herself silly. Now she's boiling on the inside with these clothes and her feet is sore. With the heat, she might as well be developing blisters.

Grumbling, she settle the closed pot of newly acquired live fishes on top of her head. It was by chance she met a merchant who was eccentric to sell her things that are deemed exotic. The coolness of the pot lessen the heat. She gently closed her eyes, immediately someone pushed her by the shoulder. In her mediocre training compared to half-bloods, she managed to catch the pot of fishes.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"Did the misses almost drop us?"

"Lucky bastard, you're a baby shark. You wouldn't be able to tell. You're already taking up space!"

"Geez sorry….for a clownfish, you're not very nice."

"Who said I was funny?"

Aysel developed a headache, the fishes are being too loud for her. In the second she caught them, she started to cuss them out to be quiet and secretly swear at the man who cause them to be uncomfortable. In a fit, she threw a nearby empty pot, aiming at is vertebrate. That caused the man to turn shift his attention to her. Instantly she judge whether she can handle him or if he's too much trouble. For an impertinent man, he smells terribly! She wanted to gag into her pot of sea animals, but decided not to unless she wanted a problem with them. In this reality fishes and horses don't believe their creator is Poseidon. She doesn't have any authority to get them to cooperate with her, she had to use the old live or die tale to the fishes.

Judging by his stance, he is well verse in battles, and it looks like he wants to kill her. She can't get a good look of his face because of his hood obscuring his features. She have no idea why she's searching his face instead of body language, an uncouth man probably has the worst facial features. She took another whiff, she recognize the scent of fresh blood. So he's not adverse to murder huh? She thought as a memory of earlier today happened. What was her luck in running into a man who can't ride a horse? He's apparently over-weight if what his horse said was true.

"Well little girl, are you going to apologize and beg for your life?"

Amused, Aysel is actually ten years his senior, he looks to be starting in his twenties and her blessing from the Goddess of Love gives her information on their physicals. She held off the info in her head about his ability to have gold eyes. Also the fact that she had mostly combat training her whole life, what can he do to hurt her?

It may be arrogant of her to underestimate a potential enemy, but what normal human had the ability to fight a normal demigod. She quickly dismiss that statement, the history of Hector and Achilles battle flooded in, but Hector did lost in the end. Okay…the way this robe guy is ready for action and well-guarded, he may be difficult for her to fight. Clearly he has the advantage. She's wearing a heavy long dress for Zeus's sake! Her mobility is highly restricted.

Altair had to blink, she just ignored him! No one ignores his death threat before, he gawked as he watch her wander off with her pot somewhere else. He could go after her, he would be lying if he doesn't say she at least intrigues him, but he wants to get his rank back.

He returns a few moments later after completing an escort mission with an informant to safety.

"Altair! Welcome, welcome!" The Rafiq waved as if a new package he waited finally came.

Altair annoyed. "I've done what you asked." He narrowed his eyes. "Now give me the marker."

Rafiq shrugs. "First things first. Tell me what you know."

Altair began summarizing what he learned. "Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah. He makes his fortune selling arms and armor, and is supported by many in this endeavor. Blacksmiths, traders, financiers. He's the largest death-dealer in the land."

The Rafiq hummed before questioning the man. "And have you devised a way to rid us of this blight?"

"A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah to discuss an important sale. They say it's the largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted with his work. That's when I'll strike."

"Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go." The Rafiq places a feather on his counter. Altair reaches and stored the feather in one of his pouches.

Lowering his tone. "Let Al Mualim's will be done. You may rest here until you are ready."

Altair had a short rest, he sets out toward the Souk. He jumped down from the rooftop, and began blending in the crowd, he spotted Tamir talking to another merchant.

"Your men have failed to fill the order, which means I have failed my client."

The old merchant followed behind Tamir. "We need more time!"

Tamir exasperated with his incompetent worker. "This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man. Which are you?"

"Neither." The old merchant argued back.

Altair grew bored, watching two man quarrel is not amusing. He wished they hurry up, he needs to assassinate Tamir and get his next target.

"What I see says otherwise." Tamir began leading both of them to the middle of the Souk. He then stop and turn yelling at the buffoon. "Now, tell me, what to do intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now!

The old man tired of Tamir snarled. "I see no solution! The men work day and night, but your... "client" requires so much, and the destination-it is a difficult route."

Tamir bicker back seeing that he just lost profit because of the other merchant. "Were it that you could produce weapons with the same skill you produce excuses!"

"I've done all I can." The old man crossed his arms.

Tamir asserts. "It is not enough."

"Then perhaps you ask too much." The other merchant began to walk away.

"Too much?" Tamir began to follow, stopping the other merchant. "I gave you everything! Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin!" He spat.

"All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you! And you say I ask too much?" He coughed at the man's face. "You dare disrespect me?"

The old man knew he was on thin ice. "Please, Tamir. I meant no insult!"

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" Tamir bellowed as he draws out his sword and slashed the merchant on his mid-section.

"No! Stop!" The other merchant begged.

"Stop?" Tamir questioned, then snarled. "I'm just getting started!"

In the same Souk, Theseus watched the scene turning green as Tamir keeps slashing without mercy at the old man.

"You came into MY souk! Stood before MY men! And dare to insult ME?" Tamir voice crescendoing till it is a bellow.

"YOU. MUST. LEARN. YOUR. PLACE!" Tamir kept stabbing, enunciating each word as he stabbed.

Tamir pushed the dead body to the fountain, one of his men was about to move the body. Theseus paled as the water saturated completely with blood, in light of the situation he joked that….that is one source of water he will never touch in his lifetime.

Tamir stopped his servant. "No. Leave the body. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you."

"Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work." He yelled at the crowd.

Altair took that as his que to assassinate Tamir. He silently crept around among the crowd, being anonymous. He didn't fooled a certain golden hair boy, Theseus observed the assassin with a trained eye.  
Altair followed Tamir to one of the stalls and finally impale him with his hidden blade. "Be at peace."

"You'll pay for this. You, and all your kind." Tamir spoked.

Altair shrugs, "It seems you're the one who pays now, my friend. You'll not profit from suffering any longer."

Tamir chuckled. "You think me a petty death-dealer, suckling at the breast of war? A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?"

"You believe yourself different, then?" Altair inquired.

"Oh, but I am! For I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. Just like my brothers." Tamir coughed.

"Brothers?" Altair became confuse.

Tamir snidely said. "Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done."

Altair arrogantly accepted the challenge. "Good. I look forward to ending their lives as well."

"Such pride… It will destroy you, child." He condescended, those were his last words as he died.

Altair took out the feather, and coated the feather with his victim's blood. The market turn into chaos, everyone run away from the assassin. Altair tries escaping the guards as he ran.  
Theseus was caught up with the herd, sure he was trained, but a shrieking crowd scared of death. It is hard to maneuver around them, not if he wants to be stomped to death. He paled when the assassin was heading his way, Theseus almost let out a yelp when the assassin decided to carry him like he's a sack of potatoes instead of making a collision towards him. Theseus stilled not making any movements, this is one man who have blades on his wrist. Damn him to Hades, he'll not be stupid enough to land himself to the underworld!

The blood adopted son of Apollo prefer to not be overly dramatic, but this calls for some serious damsel in distress behavior! Meaning, he needs bucket loads of chocolates to satisfy his emotional needs. Oh where is Lorene when you need her? Screw the goats! He needs saving pronto, he knew he should had prepared a will or maybe orchestrated his own funeral to be badass. He stop his thoughts and screeched like a girl when he gotten a glimpse of a silver knife almost cutting him.

His gaze landed on his older sister, who stared at him disapprovingly. What can he say? The sharp thing almost touch a strand of his fabulous hair….he will never be caught dead saying that to his sister. Yep! Just play dumb and think logically, no offense to his other father, but he doesn't want to be view as another annoying Apollo.

"Young lady, you shouldn't be using knives." Theseus felt the assassins voice vibrate, Hades it's so deep. He might as well fall in love with it. He tried to imagine himself a bit older with a deep sexy voice, a nearby stick whacked him on the head. Oh right his sister is about to maim the guy who's carrying him, yikes, he needs to get off this shoulder. "I don't think you should had said that," he spoke seriously, before pleading. "Can you let me go now?"

Aysel wanted to smack Theseus, did he honestly think that filth will release him!?  
Altair blinked remembering he had an adolescent boy on his shoulder, he threw the boy off him to a stone wall. Aysel and Altair heard his pitiful cry of pain before announcing, "I'm alright!" Aysel eyebrow twitched, she then charge and try to slowly slice the man. Oh she'll be his new worst nightmare. No one underestimate her, especially a pitiful assassin!

Altair had to admit the young girl definitely have some skills, another slice on his left arm. Scratch that! She's overpowering him on speed and her strength is humanely impossible for her, she can really land hard kicks. Imagine his surprise seeing her again when he's running away from the guards, she spooked him when she threw her strange silver knife an inch from his throat really farther than he could throw.

Altair ducked and try to sweep her, preparing to plunge his hidden blade. She surprised him again rolling herself beneath between his feet. Altair felt a sudden pain on his back, but he was confuse. How did he gotten wet if there's no body of water in this sector of the city?

Theseus still by the wall cheered, "Wreck him sis!"

The assassin is surely capable of keeping up with his sister, too bad she's toying with him. Theseus happily munch on his chocolate, his adorable sister threw him a box before she ran at the man. Theseus grew bored watching his sister practice dummy getting bruises. He became enthralled with the fishes idea of a good life, he always did wonder how mermen and mermaids reproduce? He needs to ask Uncle Triton next time.

By the time Aysel finish her spar, she noticed her head covering flew away. Oh she mentally cried, she hates the heat so bad! Jogging towards her brother she threw all their shopping items on him and demanded to get back home to their glorious cool island. Theseus nodded healing his sister as their new quest is to search for their cousin and head home.

Altair despite having almost his dick chopped off by a crazy girl, was a little bit in awe. He watched as her hair glisten in the sunlight, and he wonder how her pale skin seems to glow. This is one beautiful deadly female he will never forget, how is it that she is not married yet? He tried to muffle his groan, his body was tortured…maybe being arrogant is not healthy especially in the presence of a female who drilled him to take a bath. Altair starts heading back to the bureau, he hoped the Rafiq will not ask questions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Please Review if you like to. Or Follow/Fav this story.**


End file.
